chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seducing Cinderella
Seducing Cinderella 'is a red hot romance book released on December 3, 2018. Summary ''You've worked alongside the man of your dreams for years, and he's never noticed you. To get his attention, you make a deal with Reid Andrews, your brother's gorgeous best friend and a champion MMA fighter. The deal? 24/7 hands-on physical therapy to get Reid back into fighting shape... in exchange for seduction lessons! Get ready— the ball is coming, and you can only have one Prince Charming! Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Art of Seduction You've worked alongside the man of your dreams for years, and he's never noticed you. To get his attention, you make a deal with Reid Andrews, your brother's gorgeous best friend and a champion MMA fighter. The deal? 24/7 conditioning to get Reid back into fighting shape... in exchange for seduction lessons! 'Chapter 2: Lesson One' Now that Reid's invited himself into your home, it's time for class to start. But does it really have to happen in your bedroom? 'Chapter 3: Cannonball Approach' After your first lesson becomes considerably more hands-on than expected, you can only wonder what Reid has in store for you next... 'Chapter 4: Lesson Two' The lessons continue, and this time, Reid has a different plan in mind. 'Chapter 5: A Magic Touch' Reid's dead set on convincing you for your hidden beauty, and he's enlisted help to do it. It's makeover time. 'Chapter 6: Thunderstruck' This is your moment— your big entrance. With Stephen in your sights, will Reid's couching be enough to reel him in? 'Chapter 7: Awakening' Your attraction to Reid is impossible to deny. Are you going to be able to keep to the terms of the original deal? Do you even want to? 'Chapter 8: Lesson Three' Vanessa's arrival puts a halt on your "trial run" with Reid. Will your girls' night out help to cool your desire for him? 'Chapter 9: Wanting More' Reid runs hot and cold. When your passion burn bright, what will be left? 'Chapter 10: The Edge' A hasty exit from Macaroni Matinee leaves you spending the rest of your night with Reid. Now that you've riled up his competitive side, will you be the first to tap out? 'Chapter 11: Sophistication' Patient. Seduction coach. Lover. Fighter. Reid's relationship with you sets your head spinning, but there's no time to clear your thoughts. You've got a date with Stephen tonight. 'Chapter 12: Duality' Your date with Stephen leaves your panting, and you're not sure for whom. Even as you think you've got enough on your plate, Reid has a new surprise in store for you. 'Chapter 13: Complication' Even though your mind says one thing, your heart says another. You love Reid Andrews. Now what are you going to do to keep him? 'Chapter 14: Knockout' Reid has your heart. You have his. Is this finally your Happily Ever After? 'Chapter 15: Chrysalis' Love hurts. Love heals. After Reid walks out of your life, your friends are here to help pick up the shards of your heart. 'Chapter 16: The Ball' Your moment. Your Happily Ever After. What will you decide? Author The original author of the story is Gina L. Maxwell. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Gina L. Maxwell is a writer, wife, and mother living in upper Midwest. Her debut novel, Seducing Cinderella, landed on the USA Today and New York Times bestseller lists, and she's been living her newfound dream ever since. When she's not reading or writing steamy romance novels, she spends her time losing at games to her high school sweetheart, hanging out with their teenagers before they fly the coop, and dreaming of her move to somewhere tropical once they do. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Gina Maxwell